


Early to Bed

by Hieiko



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma was ready to call it a night. So was Vegeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 33, "come to bed early".

Twisting one last screw into place on her latest invention, Bulma was ready to call it a night. Technically though, it was already morning, being an hour past midnight. But Bulma considered it early compared to other times when she pulled all-nighters for her projects, and besides, she was sure her husband would still be pushing his limits in the Gravity Room.

Which was why it came as a surprise when she entered her bedroom, and found Vegeta already there. He was reclining against the headboard, holding the TV remote control, and flicking through channels at what appeared to be sonic speed.

"What took you so long, woman?" he demanded, sounding less harsh than usual.

"Oh, come off it, Vegeta, it's not that late," she replied. "You're the one who's awfully early. Tired already?" A teasing tone crept into her voice at the last two words.

"Hardly," he muttered, still swiftly going through channels.

Bulma smiled, and began to strip off her clothing as she walked to the bathroom. "Really? You're not? Oh, that's too bad. I thought a nice hot shower would be soothing for tired, aching muscles. But since you're feeling fine, I'll just shower alone... EEP!"

Suddenly she was off the floor, and in Vegeta's arms. He carried her into the bathroom, and shut the door behind them with a slam.

In the hallway outside the couple's bedroom, Mrs. Briefs giggled to herself as she passed by. "Oh, how romantic!"

Then she pulled out a pair of earplugs and put them on.


End file.
